plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack O' Lantern
BRL: R$14,90 EU: €6.99 TR: ₺18.99 PL: 26.28zł SG: $9.90 UK: £4.55 AU: $8.99 |costume1 = JackO'LanternCostume |costume2 = JackO'LanternCostume2 |flavor text = "Boo! Mwah-ha-ha-haaaaah," opines Jack O' Lantern. Oh, yes. Things and stuff are scheduled to be seriously spooky when he's around. Count on it.}} Jack O' Lantern is a premium plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2 tied with the Lawn of Doom 2015 event released with the 4.1 update. It is a tap-to-use plant that blows a flame jet three tiles in front of it for a few seconds. When not continuously pressed, it will use one of five "charges" to just deliver a short burst of fire, which will continuous damage for a very short while, totaling 16 normal damage shots. If held, it will deal continuous damage while draining its remaining charges. After holding on it from its full recharge form (5 charges), it deals a total of exactly 90 normal damage shots (1800 damage points in the game engine's unit), which is enough to kill all non-machined and non-Gargantuar zombies. Nevertheless, both methods deliver area-of-effect damage. If it is not attacking, it will gradually recharge itself. After fully depleted all of its charges, it takes 5 seconds to the first charge and another 16 seconds to fully recharge itself. Almanac entry Sun cost: 225 DAMAGE: Heavy RECHARGE: Sluggish Jack O' Lanterns spray fire down a lane, doing extensive burning damage over a short distance. Usage: tap for single flame burst; tap and hold for more powerful flame jet Special: fire recharges over time "Boo! Mwah-ha-ha-haaaaah," opines Jack O' Lantern. Oh, yes. Things and stuff are scheduled to be seriously spooky when he's around. Count on it." Plant Food upgrade It summons green wisps on five to nine random tiles on the lawn. The wisps, which resemble Jack O' Lantern itself, continuously do fire damage to zombies, dealing 45 damage. It will also restore all its 5 charges if this is done. Strategies The best way to use it is when the plant is fully charged. When zombies are near, hold the plant until you see that all the zombies within his range are burned. This way, you make sure that you fully use this plant. Since it is a short-ranged plant, it is best to place it near your defensive plants. Never use it as your only attacking plant, because it is a tap-to-use plant and the player can easily be distracted by other things, like sun collecting or planting. This plant is especially useful when combined with a boosted sun-producing plant (Sunflower, Twin Sunflower, Toadstool, and Sun-shroom) and Tile Turnip, because when it activates its Plant Food effect with Tile Turnip, it will almost cover the whole lawn annihilating almost all zombies. However, Jack O' Lantern should not be used against Imp Dragon Zombies in Arthur's Challenge as they are completely immune to fire. Note that it instantly defrosts frozen zombies, so it is better to use Stunion over Iceberg Lettuce. Gallery Trivia *Ghost Pepper and Jack O' Lantern are currently the only Halloween-themed plants in the game. *Jack O' Lantern, Rose Swordsman, and Flame Mushroom are the only plants with a sun cost of 225. **Jack O' Lantern is the only international plant that costs 225 sun. **Although Cattail also has the same sun cost, it still technically needs a Lily Pad in order to plant it. *Jack O' Lantern is similar to Fire Gourd from the Chinese version. **However, Jack O' Lantern attacks using its stalk while Fire Gourd breathes fire out of its mouth. *Jack O' Lantern's flame jet is similar to Fire Peashooter's during in its Plant Food effect before the Frostbite Caves Part 2 update came out. However, Jack O' Lantern's flame jet is shorter. **Along with Fire Peashooter, it is the second plant to have a unique noise when dug up. *Jack O' Lantern, Lava Guava, Banana Launcher, and Bamboo Shoot cannot be planted on mine carts. Trying to plant one will give the player the message, "You can't plant Jack O' Lanterns on rail carts." *It is the third pumpkin in the series, the others being Pumpkin and Saucer. *It is the second plant to be tied with the Lawn of Doom event, the first being Ghost Pepper. However, they were released in different years. *Jack O' Lantern's flame jet uses the flame tile effect from Lost City. *It is the most expensive money premium plant alongside Electric Blueberry. *Jack O' Lantern and Pepper-pult are the only attacking plants with a Sluggish recharge. **Coincidentally, they are both thawing plants. *Jack O' Lantern is the the only plant to have an apostrophe in its name. *Strangely, it can damage flying zombies despite it attacks by burning the ground. *Like Fire Peashooter, Jack O' Lantern's flames do not affect the water in Pirate Seas and Big Wave Beach. *Even after the player defeats the final zombie and the reward drops, Jack O' Lantern can still be used. *When Jack O' Lantern is stunned by a Boombox Zombie, it glitches out and starts playing its activation and deactivation sounds repeatedly until the power ballad jam is finished. *It is the only fire-related plant which can have its flame go out. **However, all fire based plants have their flames go out in their respective Zen Garden animations. *It is the third special-edition plant to cost real money, the others Sap-fling and Strawburst. *Jack O' Lantern's abilities may refer to how in real life jack-o'-lanterns include the use a flame, such as a candle, to make them glow from the inside. *It is the second premium plant to be manually controlled, the first being Strawburst. *Multi-touch works apply to this plant.However, it is unknown if Multi-touch works on Coconut Cannon, Banana Luancher, Strawburst and Magnifying Grass. Category:Thawing plants Category:Manually controlled plants Category:Fire plants Category:Special-edition plants Category:Premium plants Category:Sluggish recharge plants Category:Plants with a cooldown Category:Area of effect plants